A regulator is known in the art as a device that can change the flow rate through a control valve in order to maintain a predetermined pressure at an outlet. Some known regulators control fluid flow through a control valve via a lever that is acted upon by a diaphragm contained in a housing having a spring cylinder in an upper chamber that acts upon the diaphragm in a direction parallel to the direction of fluid flow through the control valve. Such regulators require a diaphragm cover that is made through a casting process, which is expensive. Other known regulators control fluid flow through a control valve without a lever via a diaphragm having a spring cylinder acting in an lower chamber that acts in a direction perpendicular to the direction of fluid flow through the control valve. Such regulators can have a housing that is stamped rather than cast, which is more cost effective. However, the closure performance of the control valve achieved by such regulators is lower than that achieved by regulators employing a lever.